The New Legend
by 0xcloverx0
Summary: Seasons and moons had pasted since the clans had moved from old forest to the lake, ancestors of the clans had taken over them, the deceased still living in StarClan. Everything had been the way it should be, with the occasional border battle, but nothing big. Now, StarClan sends a prophecy to the Medicine Cats, but will they interpret it right?


ThunderClan

**Leader:** Sunstar(Gorgeous young red ginger tom)

**Deputy:** Flowernight(Sleek, blue she-cat.)

**Medicine Cat:** Lavendertail(Light grey tabby she-cat.)

**Elders:** Willowgaze(Pale tortoiseshell she-cat)

Diamondspirit(Dark grey she-cat)

Cedarsecret(White tom)

Copperfang(Light brown tom)

Tallstream(Unusally tall grey tom)

**Queens:** Gorseflower(Light grey queen, mother to Mothkit, Pouncekit and Brindlekit) Oliveflight(Black queen, mother to Sandkit, Hazelkit and Cloverkit)

Rubywing(White queen.)

**Warriors:** Hopefall(Black she-cat with a whitepaws) - mentor to Smokepaw

Bluewhisker(Blueish grey tom)

Creekheart(Black tom) - Mentor to Snowpaw

Dovenight(White she-cat) - Mentor to Gorsepaw

Crowlily(Dark grey she-cat) - Mentor to Peralpaw

Creekspot(Dark tortoiseshell tom)

Blazetooth(Dark red tom)

Watershimmer(Brown she-cat)

Volelight(Light grey she-cat)

**Apprentices:** Mudpaw(Dark brown tom)

Smokepaw(Black tom)

Pearlpaw(Light grey she-cat)

Snowpaw(White tom)

Gorsepaw(Tortoiseshell she-cat.)

**Kits:** Mothkit(Light brown with patchs of white she-cat)

Pouncekit(Light blueish-grey tom)

Brindlekit(Brown with flecks of light brown she-cat)

Sandkit(Light brown tom)

Hazelkit(Dark brown almost black she-cat)

Cloverkit(Black she-cat)

ShadowClan

**Leader:** Emberstar(Black with patchs of redish ginger she-cat)

**Deputy:** Silvershade(Greyish-blue tom)

**Medicine Cat: **Wildowl(Dark brown tom)

**Elders:** Wetvine(Dark blueish-grey tom)

Thunderbliss(Light brown she-cat)

**Queens: **Spottedtruth(White tortoiseshell mother to Cedarkit, Patchkit and Maplekit)

Dusksnow(Black queen)

**Warriors:** Russethaze(Russet coloured tom) - Mentor to Icepaw

Flamecry(Redish brown tom) - Mentor to Meadowpaw

Whiteclaw(White she-cat) - Mentor to Puddlepaw

Brightscar(Black tom) - Mentor to Windpaw

Sandheart(Light brown she-cat) - Mentor to Winterpaw

Deathear(Grey she-cat)

Rowansun(White and black tom) - Mentor to Pinepaw

Beachbelly(Black on top and white belly tom)

Pearlsun(Light grey tom)

Smokefur(Black she-cat)

Crystalstrom(Light greyish-blueish she-cat)

**Apprentices:** Icepaw(White tom)

Puddlepaw(Brown tom)

Meadowpaw(Light brown tom)

Windpaw(Brown tabby she-cat)

Pinepaw(Black tabby she-cat)

Winterpaw(White tom)

**Kits: **Cedarkit(Black tom)

Patchkit(Brown and white patched she-cat)

Maplekit(Light redish-brown she-cat)

RiverClan

**Leader:** Gingerstar(Ginger she-cat)

**Deputy:** Volefur(Dark brown tom)

**Medicine Cat: **Brooknight(Black tom)

**Elders:** Softnight(Dark blueish-grey tabby)

Runningsnow(White she-cat)

Envyflight(White she-cat)

Whisperfog(White tom)

**Queens: **Gorsepool(Black she-cat)

Minthaze(White she-cat with a black patch)

Racconcall(Light brown she-cat)

Shadowshine(Light brown she-cat)

**Warriors:** Oakshimmer(Brown tom)

Honeysnow(Light brown she-cat)

Orangesoul(Ginger tom)

Leopardcry(Spotted she-cat like a leopard) - Mentor to Pebblepaw

Blackwind(Black tom) - Mentor to Earpaw

Tinyfoot(White tom, unusually small) - Mentor to Firepaw

Fernsmoke(Black she-cat) - Mentor to Cloudpaw

Pinkflower(Light grey she-cat) - Mentor to Applepaw

Eaglefeather(Dark grey tom)

Beechmoon(Black and white patched tom)

**Apprentices:** Pebblepaw(Grey tom)

Firepaw(Redish-brown she-cat)

Earpaw(Light greyish-blue tom)

Applepaw(Brown she-cat)

Cloudpaw(White tom)

**Kits: **Milkkit(White tom)

Breezekit(White she-cat)

Rabbitkit(Dark brown tom)

WindClan

**Leader:** Spotstar(Dark brown tom)

**Deputy:** Beechpuddle(Dark blueish-grey tom)

**Medicine Cat: **Bramblesmoke(Black tom)

**Elders:** Pondbelly(White tom)

Tulipsecret(Brown she-cat)

Envyspots(Black and white patched tom)

**Queens: **Cloudflower(White queen)

**Warriors:** Purpleflight(Light brown she-cat) - Mentor to Featherpaw

Dappledawn(Light ginger she-cat) - Mentor to Rowanpaw

Dawnshimmer(Dark ginger she-cat) - Mentor to Leafpaw

Shadeclaw(Dark grey tom)

Oakfire(Redish-brown tom) - Mentor to Berrypaw

Shadenight(Black tom) - Mentor to Lionpaw

Fishowl(Brown she-cat)

Redlight(Redish-brown tom)

Crookedmeadow(Light brown tom)

Firehaze(Redish-ginger tom)

Emeraldlight(Dark grey she-cat)

Larkfrost(White tom)

Ravenfire(Black she-cat)

**Apprentices:** Rowanpaw(Brown tom)

Berrypaw(Light grey she-cat)

Lionpaw(Light ginger tom)

Leafpaw(Dark brown she-cat)

Featherpaw(Tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Kits: **Blazekit(Ginger tom)

Heavykit(Dark grey to,)

Lilykit(White she-cat)

Epilogue

"Yellowfang! Tell us why we are here already!" Deadleaf growled, one of the deceased medicine cat's from ShadowClan.

"Respect your elders!" She hissed back, taking her time with telling the leaders and medicine cats why she had brought them there, "I have interpreted a prophecy."

"There's always new prophecy's Yellowfang! What's so special about this one? Seasons and seasons have passed since the big move! Like it could be as big as that!" Crookedstar growled, getting impatient.

"No, it's not as big as that, but almost. They can do something about it," There were gasps, but no one spoke, then Yellowfang continued, "The twolegs are going to introduce a wild dog pack to the place."

"How bad is this?" Firestar asked, asking all the cat's thoughts in a different way.

"Bad. At least half a clans worth of the filthy creatures."

"When will this happen?! We have to warn them! Get them to move.. leave again!" Tallstar fretted, others fretting with him.

"Silence!" Yellowfang howled, the members of the clans automatically becoming silent, letting Yellowfang speak, she took a deep breath, looking down at the pool and said, "The clans must become one, they must fight the danger together, they are strong enough, smart enough, and fast enough. The dogs don't know the area, they do. They have their skills, but they need to train _together._" And with that, all chaos broke loose.

"Wait!" Mistystar yowled, waiting until everyone became silent, "They won't get together just through the leaders and medicine cats, they will need a cat from each clan, one that the whole clan trusts, otherwise... the clans could turn on each other."

"Why don't you think the leaders and medicine cat's can't handle it?" Briarstar growled, the leader before Emberstar.

"By getting an ordinary clan cat involved, it suggests that the whole clan needs to be involved," Mistystar shot back, and the cats started agreeing.

"First, who will speak? We need two from each clan," Yellowfang questioned.

"I will, for ThunderClan," Firestar said, stepping forward.

"I will, for ThunderClan too," Leafpool said.

"I'll go, for RiverClan," Bluesky announced.

"Me too, I'll deliver the message," Opalstar said, speaking for RiverClan as well.

"I will, for ShadowClan," Blackstar stepped forward.

"For ShadowClan," Littlecloud spoke up.

"I will, for WindClan," Tallstar said.

"Me too," Runningfoot said.

"Okay, that will be everyone, everyone else, we will tell you what happens when they have been delivered, everyone except from those that are delivering the message can leave," Yellowfang said, waiting for the others to leave, then the messengers formed a neater circle around the pond. "Only one of the two will go to both the Medicine Cat and Leader, the other will go to their chosen clan cat, who they think will be able to hold out the mission."

"RiverClan, who do you choose?"

"Opalstar, you talk to the clan cat, I will talk to Gingerstar and Volefur." Tallstar nodded, agreeing.

"Opalstar, who do you choose?" Yellowfang asked.

A image of a light brown she-cat with pale materialized in the pond, the cats murmured their agreement.

"Littlecloud, you choose, I will talk to the leaders." Blackstar said.

Littlecloud nodded and a image of a light grey tom appeared, no one judged his choice.

"WindClan?" Yellowfang asked.

"Tallstar, you choose." Runningfoot said.

He nodded and a redish-brown tom formed in the misty pool, people weren't surprised that he chose him.

"And ThunderClan?"

"Firestar, go on, you choose." He glanced at Leafpool, then gave a curt nod and stepped forward to the pond. A young

black she-cat appeared and there were gasps.

"Firestar! She's only just started her apprenticeship!"

"But Blackstar, look how well she gets on with all the clans already, you've saw how they all admire her, I think she's the

best for the job.

"Fine, meet back here within the next four sunrises."

Chapter 1

Three moons before, it was a usual day in ThunderClan camp, most of the warriors out with their apprentices, or helping

around, elders bathing out on the rocks. But for Cloverkit, Hazelkit and Sandkit, it was one of the most important days in

their lives. They finally got to become apprentices after six long moons of waiting.

As Cloverkit sat grooming herself in the sun, her two siblings ranted to each other about who will be the best.

"Well _I'm _going to be the _best _hunter!" Hazelkit declared, crouching down into a practiced hunting position.

"And _I'm _going to be the _best _fighter!" Sandkit yowled, barreling into his sisters flank, sending her rolling over, and with

her brother pouncing on her to pin her down.

"And _I'm _going to be the _best _adventurer!" Cloverkit jumping in and rammed them both, all joining into a play fight, which

ended up with the two pinning Cloverkit down, when their mother walked out.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Her siblings squeaked, then they released her as soon as they saw Oliveflight.

"I thought you kits were groom yourselves getting ready for later!?" She smiled, looking at the dusty pelts.

"They attacked me!" Cloverkit declared dramatically, "I was just about to get the most luxurious mouse, when these MICE

come along and BARREL into me. Mother, it was nothing like you could _ever _imagine!"

And with that, she added more dramatic actions and flopped, and began something more intense, "I CAN SEE THE

WHITE LIGHT.. SHINING. OH I DON'T WANT TO GO YET. SAVE ME _MOTHERRRRRR_." This whole act, caused her

siblings, her mother and anyone near, to laugh. Eventually Oliveflight nudged onto her feet and said to the three,

"Come on, get yourselves cleaned up. Everyone will be here for sunhigh, Sunstar moved the time forward."

The three immediately stopped what they were doing, and began vigorously grooming themselves, trying to get the _best _

shiniest pelt. A few moments later Oliveflight allowed them to go pick some fresh kill from the fresh kill pile.

"Well I'm going to be the _first _there!" Hazelkit said, but the other two were already in front of her, Sandkit just ahead, when

Cloverkit flashed out with a paw and caught Sandkit's back paw, tripping him up, then continuing to sprint towards the

fresh kill pile, swiping out to get one of the plump voles there, gripping it lightly in her mouth, then bolted back to their spot

in front of the nursery.

Settling down to chew the vole, then carefully swallow it, she was joined by her siblings, whom brought a mouse and another vole. They all ate, and shared tongues, grooming the rest of the dust that they couldn't reach themselves.

"Who do you think will mentor us?" Hazelkit questioned out of pure curiousity.

"Probably Bluewhisker, he's the only senior warrior without an apprentice, and one of the most advanced ones too. I guess Creekspot and Blazetooth could be, they've only been warriors for some time, but they're the most experienced out of everyone left," Cloverkit said.

"Unless, some of the mentors decide it's time for their apprentice to become a warrior, Pearlpaw, Smokepaw and Mudpaw have got to be near their warrior stage," Sandkit pointed out.

"I don't mind who I have, they're all such great warriors!" Cloverkit said, her green eyes flickering to the warriors across the clearing, who were helping out around camp, checking for snakes who decided to venture out in the warmth of New Leaf.

"Do you think Sunstar or Flowernight would? I mean.. it's been moons since they've had an apprentice," Hazelkit mewed.

"I don't think so. So much goes on around the place, I guess having an apprentice would be an harder task, not that they couldn't handle it," Sandkit meowed back.

"The last time Flowernight had an apprentice, we were barely a moon, and it was Dovenight, ironic enough," Hazelkit giggled.

"And the last time Sunstar had an apprentice was when he was deputy right? Before we were born!" Sandkit nodded.

Meanwhile, Cloverkit wasn't paying attention, when they began mentioning the deputy and the leader, she glanced up to look at their leader, who seemed to have an ear cocked their way, listening to their conversation. Watching as he got up, he saw her looking and gestured for her to not give him away. Glancing away, she drew herself back into the conversation,

"-Hopefall! That was it right?" Hazelkit mewed

"I think, Cloverkit you're better with these sort of things-" He was cut off as Sunstar pounced between Sandkit and Hazelkit, sending them rolling, also throwing Cloverkit into a laughing fit.

"Hey there kits!" He said cheerfully, Sunstar had always had a playful spot, no matter how old he would get, he wouldn't lose it, "What are you talking about?"

"Actually, you!" Hazelkit bounced at him as Sunstar laid down to listen to them.

"Why me?" He questioned.

"Because, we were talking about who we'd get for mentors, then we wondered who you mentored. It was Hopefall right?" Sandkit mewed.

"Yes, I mentored Hopefall," He agreed.

"Sunstar, can you tell us who will be mentoring us?" Cloverkit asked, crawling forward so she was almost nose to nose with him, her ears pricked hopefully.

"Well.. I could..." He sighed, all three kits automatically drawing in closer and pricking their ears more, but then he said, "SORRY. It's a surprise!" He laughed, bobbing Cloverkit on the head.

"BUT I THINK I MIGHT DIE IF I DON'T KNOW. THE CONSTANT THOUGHT... IT'S KILLING ME," She began her dramatic self again, flopping onto her flank, already the other cats laughing. After a few moments of their laughter, Sandkit and Hazelkit bounced on her,

"WE'LL SAVE YOU CLOVERKIT!" They yowled.

"NO. YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE. AHH THE AGONY."

It went on for a few moments, Sunstar observing the three kits, chuckling and twitching his tail in amusement. After a while they stopped, all of them in a line before him still looking at him hopefully, "PLEASE TELL US."

"Fine. The closest I'll give is a clue though," He said.

"Okay! Tell us!" Cloverkit leaped excitedly.

"They all have something in common, you'll just have to think," He said, standing up, his redish-ginger pelt seeming like it was glowing in the sun, "Now, you kits have fun and behave at least until sun high, then your mentors will take care of you," He chuckled and trotted off.

"That's the clue?!" Sandkit sighed, sitting where Sunstar just was, so they could talk better.

"Well, let's think. They could be family related..." Hazelkit said her thoughts out loud

"But none of them are siblings," Cloverkit pointed out, "Well, the ones that haven't got apprentices."

"Flowernight, Bluewhisker and Blazetooth!" Hazelkit suddenly said.

"How?" Sandkit and Cloverkit asked.

"Flowernight and Bluewhisker are mates right?-" She started

"And Blazetooth is their son!" Cloverkit cut in and finished for her.

"You're a genius Hazelkit!" Sandkit said

"Oh, if you must say," Hazelkit said in a 'glamorous' voice.

They all started giggling, and wondered who was having who, but only Sunstar knew that, and Flowernight. Oliveflight popped out of the nursery.

"What are you kits up to?" She asked.

"We've found out who our mentors are going to be-" Sandkit started, cut off by Cloverkit

"BUT. We don't know who is going to mentor WHO though," Cloverkit finished.

"Will you PLEASE stop doing that?" Sandkit laughed

"Sorry.." She giggled.

"Who do you think is going to mentor you then?" Oliveflight said, sitting down.

"Flowernight, Bluewhisker and Blazetooth," Hazelkit said

"Really?"

"Yup!" The three said.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see if you are correct," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Sunhigh came and the three were well groomed, Cloverkit was sat in the middle of her two siblings, and her mother fretting around them, rasping down the tiniest little bit of fur stuck up. After a few moments she said, "I can't believe you're about to become apprentices!"

Sunstar stood on the high ledge and called everyone together, gesturing the tree kits to come and sit below. They walked over, standing in front of the clan, Hazelkit seemed to get quite nervous, Sandkit, obviously not exactly comfortable, but didn't mind as much. Cloverkit was sat with her ears pricked, looking as gorgeous as she will probably ever be. Sunstar leaped down from the high ledge by the kits and said,

"Hazelkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your apprentice name, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Your mentor will be Flowernight-" While he said this, Flowernight walked out from the crowd to in front of Hazelpaw, looking down at her with soft eyes, "-I hope Flowernight will pass down all she knows on to you." He then turned to Flowernight.

"Flowernight,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Willowgaze, and you have shown yourself to be a loyal deputy and skilled in almost every way. You will be the mentor of Hazelpaw, and I know you will pass on all you know to Hazelpaw."

The two pressed noses in a none awkward way and stood to the side, watching the rest of the ceremony.

"Sandkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your apprentice name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Blazetooth-" While he said this, like Flowernight, he walked out from the crowd to in front of Sandpaw, "-I hope Blazetooth will pass down all he knows on to you." He then turned to Blazetooth.

"Blazetooth,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hopefall, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent hunter and skilled in combat. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you will pass on all you know to Sandpaw."

They touched noses like the two before them, and went to stand beside them.

"Cloverkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed-"

"YAY!" Cloverkit let out a squeak of excitement, returned with laughs from the clan.

"-From this day on, until you receive your apprentice name, you will be known as Cloverpaw. Your mentor will be Bluewhisker-" While he said this, like Flowernight and Blazetooth, he walked out from the crowd to in front of Cloverpaw, "-I hope Bluewhisker will pass down all he knows on to you." He then turned to Bluewhisker.

"Bluewhisker,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Copperfang, and you have shown yourself to be an wise and noble warrior, you also have given fair judgment and have proven excellence in combat and hunting. You will be the mentor of Cloverpaw, and I expect you will pass on all you know to Cloverpaw."

Cloverpaw and Bluewhisker touched noses, then walked over to the side like the others. Cloverpaw was trying to hold in the excitement, she thought she might yowl with all the excitement, glancing at Sandpaw and Hazelpaw they seemed to feel the same.

"And that will be the end of the clan meeting, remember there is a full moon in four sunrises." And with that he ended it and all the cats automatically went over to congratulate them.


End file.
